falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark Chryslus' Garage
Founded by an enterprising trio of mechanics, the garage has risen into one of the premier luxury businesses in The Peg, partly through the nature of the business itself, and partially through the shameless advertising of it's operators. Despite the name it operates on any make of vehicle, and will go through ridiculous lengths to find parts. History The Chryslus Garage originally started as an Italian restaurant in2274, established by a trio of ghouls from Chicago. They would be force to close their doors in late September of that year,, due to a combination of racism and a general lack of interest in their culinary abilities. They spent that winter in The Flop nursing a grudge against the freezing city in which they found themselves. After Thaw they found work in the various bar-and-games, and were saving money to leave when fortune visited them. Mark Jersh was just getting off work as a busboy when an alarmed cry came from the streets to his right, he turned and saw a battered Chryslus convertible driving down the crowded, pot-holed street. It came to a stop a short distance in front of him, and he followed the press of the crowd, allowing himself to be carried towards it. The reason for it's abrupt stoppage soon became evident, with smoke rising from the hood. The driver of the vehicle of the vehicle stepped out and frowned at the crowd that surrounded him as well as the smoking engine compartment before raising the hood. Mark, unlike everyone else in the crowd that day, had actually owned a Chryslus before the war, and volunteered his experience to the stranded motorist. To the driver's surprise, this help actually worked, and the driver gave his thanks, and invited him to visit the Palace. Mark relayed this to his compatriots back at their tenement apartment, who agreed they had to capitalize on this development. The trio presented themselves the next day and were warmly received in a suite five times as large as their apartment. There they met the driver of the car, who proved just to be a chauffeur of the actual owner, a soft-spoken older gentleman.He extended his thanks to Mark, and asked how he knew the problem. After the ghouls explained how he had owned one, the old man offered to employ the three of them as his personal mechanics, which they gladly accepted. They spent the rest of that year maintaining a pair of Chrysluses before opening their own garage in Thaw of 2276. This was met with about as much enthusiasm as their restaurant, until an freight truck rumbled through town, reportedly from Alaska. The ghouls wasted no time in estimating the (high) costs and fixing the machine. The resulting caps and publicity turned the public view of them from eccentric to useful, though only to the rich. The time since then has seen them repair twenty-four vehicles, all at a cost roughly enough to buy several of them before the war. They transitioned through Haug's coup well, and voted against the Canadian Liberation Army being allowed in, on the grounds of them repelling the Badlanders and their vehicles. They are currently fixing two dune-buggies that have run far behind schedule to a complication at the fabrication shop. Activities & Interests The Garage fills it's time with the repair and maintenance of motor vehicles, most of which is spent tracking down parts, or having replacements made. They charge accordingly for these efforts, with only the wealthy ever patronizing the shop, though they will give free advice to these who want to build their own car. When not active in repairing, the mechanics lounge in the office, where there is a radio, wet bar , and several books. Category:Sites Category:Manitoba